Bleeding Stars
by FrozenScarlet
Summary: The Orange Hokage has fought against his worst enemy, Uchiha Sasuke. Now that his soul is put to rest, what is the outcome when he meets his family once again? ONESHOT! Ft. Naruto, Kushina, and Minato


Author's Note: Well, since a lot of people want me to make a Naruto fanfic, I will gladly oblige and start on a new Naruto full story…later. Unfortunately, I am busy with other stories and projects. Once I finished my current Bleach fanfiction, Under The Stars – Book 1, I shall begin the actual Naruto fanfic. For now, here's a nice oneshot that you may like to past the time with. It does have a hint of Naruhina so if you don't like it, I'm sorry. But it's ONLY a hint. If you can't even take a HINT of naruhina, then go away. Even I, who's a die-hard Naruhina fan, can take a HINT of narusaku. Geez. Lastly, I've made up ONE jutsu. So if you are confused and you're thinking "I've never heard of this before…" Well, that's because I made it up and it has nothing to do with the actual series! Anyways, I hope you like it! Please comment and fav/alert!

Bleeding Stars

A Naruto One-shot

Ft. Naruto, Minato, and Kushina

I've always had nightmares of this day. I didn't believe it would happen. That was my worst mistake. My worst and final mistake as 6th hokage.

"Come on out, Naruto. Your pathetic excuse for a village is destroyed, and your closest friends are DEAD!" He said. I slowly moved my head to see where he was. I was so low on chakra and I was bleeding almost everywhere. Sh*t, if Sakura hadn't died moments ago…

"There's no where left to run, Naruto!" Suddenly, the boulder I was hiding behind was smashed and I quickly jumped back.

"I should have never brought you back…" I sneered. "Sasuke."

He snickered. "That's not my problem, now is it?" Sasuke's chidori was now stronger and brighter.

"D*nm*tt Sasuke! Why did you have to betray the village?" I yelled as I backed away.

"Because I saw the truth."

"The Truth? From Madara?"

"Hmph, an idiot like you would never understand. Heh, sometimes I wonder why you became hokage."

I gritted my teeth as I felt my blood boil.

"All I wanted was to be my friend again, Sasuke!"

His smirk disappeared and it turned into a scowl only Sasuke could pull off. "No more games, Naruto…or should I say…6th hokage!"

He ran towards me this time, his right hand extended. There was no way I could dodge it. I was dead. Sh*t, Sh*t, Sh*t!

In a flash, I felt a searing, agonizing pain in my chest. As fast as it came, it slowly started to disappear.

"Goodbye, 6th hokage of Konoha." He whispered as he pulled his hand out of my chest. I collapsed at the spot.

"Crap," I thought. "I'm dying…But….I'm not leaving without my rival!"

As he started to walk away, I took out a special kunai that I found when I was cleaning the hokage office. It was the same kunai my Dad, Minato Namikaze, used when he was 4th hokage. I kept it in case of emergencies, even if I couldn't use it's true power. But something about it…I just knew it was going to help me. Before I felt my soul leave me, I threw the kunai at Sasuke, giving it more speed by applying my last chakras in my hand. I must have gotten lucky that moment as I heard a loud gasp and blood fall.

I finally let out a sigh of relief as my soul finally parted away from my body.

….

"Minato, he's finally here." My wife, Kushina, whispered. I nodded.

"Yes, it's about time." I said with a chuckle. Jiraiya-sensei sighed.

"How can I see him when I'm not even done with my book yet?"

Kushina glared. "You should be happy to see Naruto!"

"Don't worry, Kushina. I am, believe me. It's just…this book….I wanted to have it done before he died."

"You had enough time, Jiraiya-sensei." I said, smiling. "You were just busy with Lady Tsunade to think about it."

He seemed flustered at the statement. "It was business, Minato."

Kushina sighed. "Yes, yes, I bet it was, Jiraiya-sensei."

He didn't respond and turned his attention back to his book. Lady Tsunade died a few days before Naruto became officially the 6th Hokage. Thankfully, Naruto was at a good age to become Hokage so Tsunade had chosen him as her successor. Kushina and I were thrilled to see our son become Hokage. Tsunade soon found the three of us and told us different stories until she left to find her lover, Dan, and her brother, Nawaki.

We watched for two years as the "Orange Hokage of Konoha" helped the village and retrieved, what was then impossible by the other 5 hokages, genuine peace. Naruto, being 18, did so much in his two years of becoming Hokage. Though, Kushina was angered by Naruto's choice of who he wanted to marry. The lucky woman was Ms. Hinata Hyuuga. I didn't say anything as Kushina raged on. Personally, Hinata was ok. Of course, if I said that, Kushina would nag and rage on without end. She personally wanted Sakura Haruno to be Naruto's choice.

Everything seemed to fall once Naruto finally got Sasuke Uchiha back into Konoha. This was months before Naruto became Hokage. Unfortunately, Sasuke had something planned. 2 years of regaining trust back to his friends…it only made betraying them once again even harder. It was all a plan by Madara Uchiha. He, along with Sasuke, attacked the village at once…This was a stupid plan, at first. But when Kabuto appeared alongside the two with 6 coffins…There was trouble without a doubt.

The fight raged on. Just like when the kyuubi attacked, the villagers were evacuated immediately. Naruto and his friends held the eight of them off. Unfortunately, one by one, they fell due to the immense power that overcame them. One by one, Kushina and I saw them walking past us, giving only a small smile and apologies for not being strong enough.

Naruto had wasted most of his chakra on killing Madara…but that wasn't the only cost. While fighting Madara, his fiancé, Hinata, was killed after delivering a blow on Madara when he wasn't looking. I was worried that because of this, it would activate the kyuubi and break the seal. Thankfully, it didn't.

We saw Hinata and she said she would be back after finding her Father and Neji Hyuuga, who also died in the fight.

Once Madara was killed, day turned into night and the only people left that could possibly fight were Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto. Sasuke was the last person left on the other side. The former team 7 tried to negotiate, but it didn't prevail and it only caused more violence amongst each other. Even Naruto, who was in his Sage Mode at the time, was running low on stamina and chakra. Sakura quickly started to heal Naruto while Kakashi fought his previous student. It only ended with Kakashi being mortally wounded. Because I didn't see him, I assume he is still alive. Naruto, knowing that the villagers will need a hokage in case of him passing away, gives the successor name to Kakashi. When he noticed that Kakashi was unconscious, he gave the message to one of the frogs and made it disappear. Afterwards, Sasuke and his two previous friends fought. Even when it was two vs one, Sasuke made it even by killing Sakura.

When we saw her, she was surprised to learn that Kushina was Naruto's mother. It was a nice meeting her face to face but we both saw distraught in Sakura's eyes.

…...

"Wha….?" I slowly opened my eyes. "Where am I?"

I remember….killing Sasuke….My eyes widened and I jolted up.

"Sasuke! That stupid b*st*rd! Where is he?" I thought and looked around. I saw nothing but white and a sandy trail that lead somewhere distant. As I stood up, I noticed the trail had been walked upon.

"I guess I'll just follow this…" I thought and started following the trail. As I walked, I felt the area where I was stabbed by Sasuke's chidori. It was completely healed. Amazingly, there was no scar. I looked up. I really am in heaven. I remembered what the kyuubi told me right as I was dying….

"_You little piece of sh*t!" He roared. "How dare you get yourself killed!"_

"_Sasuke is dying with me. That's all that matters."_

"_Is it?"_

"_Along with that, you're dying with me. Now the fear of the kyuubi ever coming out has been reduced to nothing."_

"_D*nm you, Orange Hokage."_

_I smirked. "I can't do anything from here, kyuubi. I did what I could to protect the village. I may not have prevailed completely….but at least my successor is a good man."_

"_Tch….I will get my revenge."_

"_Yes, you may get your revenge. But not where you're going." I pointed up. "I'm going to heaven and you're going to hell."_

"_NOT UNLESS I TAKE YOU DOWN WITH ME, YOU SON OF A-"_

_It was halted when my parents came. My Dad held his kunai in a tight grip as he pointed it at the Kyuubi._

"_I don't remember ever being a b*tch to you, kyuubi." My mom, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, stated. She smirked. _

"_Kushina…..!" The kyuubi said with surprise. "How are you able to get here?"_

"_Naruto is on his way to heaven. He's already seen too many bleeding stars for one day." My dad replied coolly. "But I doubt you've seen enough."_

"_You wouldn't dare-"_

_My mom suddenly made hand signs. "Secret Technique: Secret Destruction!" _

_I looked at her with confusion. I've been showed various different types of Secret Techniques and jutsus…but not like this one. Mom's palm faced the kyuubi and chains suddenly came from it as it wrapped around the kyuubi. In a flash, I noticed that it was disappearing._

"_What are you doing to me, Kushina?" The kyuubi yelled. _

"_Forcing you to your death."_

_The kyuubi began to struggle to get away from the chains but writings began to fill around the nine tailed beast and then, it was gone. Mom sighed._

"_What a troublesome beast." _

_My Dad nodded and returned his kunai in his pouch. I started to walk towards them._

"_Mom…..Dad…." I started but just when I touched my mom's back, she disappeared…Along with Dad._

I stopped walking. I wondered if they really were there to help….

"So you finally made it, huh, Naruto?"

I jumped and turned around. My face, originally filled with surprise, was filled with joy as I started running.

"Hm, looks like your son went the wrong way."

"At least he found his way towards us…."

I wrapped my arms around my Mom as my Dad gently shook my hair. The pervy sage was grinning, holding a book in his hand. All of my friends were standing behind the Pervy Sage, watching the true reunion of the Uzumaki Family….

"The bleeding stars finally stopped bleeding…." I murmured.

* * *

Note: YAY! Finally done! Sorry if it wasn't all that great. I sorta fused my two oneshots that I did and put them together! I hope it didn't suck that bad! Hehehe….Well, nothing much to say now. Just remember to comment and fav/alert! LOVE YOU GUYS, DATTEBAYO! ^_^


End file.
